Kristen, How Could You?
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Just while Massie thinks her and Landon's relationship is blooming, an unsuspected friend swoops in and steals him! Will this be the end of the Pretty Committee as we know it?
1. Chapter 1

"Bye." Kristen waved to the rest of the Pretty Committee before she climbed out of the Range Rover. She searched the parking lot as she fished in her school bag, trying to find the key that would let her into the apartment. Luckily, she couldn't see her mother's car anywhere, so unless her mother had been let off her last shift early today and received a ride home from one of her coworkers, she wasn't home and Kristen could change out of her Massie given outfit and back into her mom approved clothes before her mom saw her. Because if her mom saw her in an ultra sexy yellow tank top and matching yellow short shorts with a sexy side pony, her mom would scratch her eyes out and not let her out of the apartment until college.

She ran into the lobby, waved hello to James, the man at the front desk, and then rode the elevator up to her floor. She ran quickly to the end of the hallway, where her apartment was located, and then quickly unlocked the door. She ran in and changed out of her sexy outfit back into the frumpled cat sweater and nun skirt that her mom had made her wear this morning. She quickly shoved the outfit onto a hanger and into the very back of her closet, where she kept all the rest of the designer outfits Massie gave her, as her mother never checked the back of her closet.

She yanked the ponytail holder out of her hair and winced as the elastic burned her skin in the process. She quickly finger combed her wavy blond hair so it wouldn't look that much different than it had when she had left that morning.

She headed into her bedroom, sitting on her bed and putting her cat, Beckham, in her lap. She was all alone in the apartment on a Thursday night with nothing to do and her mom wouldn't be back until 5:30 at the latest. Just then her phone buzzed.

Massie: Me, Dyl, Leesh, Claire, and Landon are going to be hanging out at my house today. Do you want to come with?"

Kristen: Sure!

Massie jumped up and changed into a pair of nice jeans and a light blue T-shirt, a good outfit that she could wear to look fashionable without getting killed by her mom. She then ran outside. She unlocked the combo on her bike lock, and then jumped on.

She began to ride to Massie's house and got there in under 20 minutes. If she could, she usually rode her bike places so that she could keep in shape for track.

Finally, she got to the Block Estate and locked her bike right next to the Main House. She jumped off and ran in.

Kristen saw her BFFS lounging around Massie's immaculate white room with the touches of purple, flipping through fashion and gossip magazines and eating squares of dark chocolate and tonic water. Massie and Landon sat on Massie's bouncy, fluffy king sized bed, quietly talking. Landon looked over when Kristen came in, and Kristen could swear she saw him check her out while Massie wasn't watching. Kristen quietly blushed and sat herself on the ground next to Alicia. OMG! Did she have a crush on Landon?

_Sorry it was so short, but it is the prologue, after all! Promise the next chapter will be longer. Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, thanks to all my awesome reviewers out there, and I hope you like this chapter!_

After the little party was over, Kristen got up and went outside to go home. She twisted the combo and the lock popped off. She stuffed it into her pocket and then climbed onto the bike. She turned around and began riding down the huge, winding driveway. Just when she was picking up speed, she turned the handles too far and she fell off the bike.

"Ow," she moaned, as she examined the cut that she had gotten. It was huge, and blood was already starting to gush from it. She also felt that when she fell off the bike she twisted her ankle.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open, and Alicia and Dylan walked out of the house. "Bye, Massie!" they called, and then began to walk down the driveway, where they found Kristen.

"Jesus, Kristen!" Dylan said. "What happened to you?"

"I fell off my bike," Kristen told them, shutting her eyes and trying not to pass out from the pain. "I have a huge cut and I think I twisted my ankle. I can't get up on my own."

"Massie!" Dylan turned around and speed walked to the front door. She rang the bell, and a very unhappy Massie came to the door.

"What?" she snapped. It was obvious that she was unhappy because Dylan was interrupting something special.

"It's Kristen," she fell off her bike in the driveway and twisted her ankle!"

"What?" a look of panic came into her eyes, and she spun around. "Landon, I need your help!" she called.

"What do you need?" Landon asked, also coming to the front door.

"Kristen fell off her bike and twisted her ankle. I need you to pick her up and carry her into the house for me." A look of excitement came into Landon's eyes, but neither Massie nor Dylan saw it.

Landon walked down the driveway until he saw Kristen. "Here ya go," he said, leaning down and scooping her up into his arms. He walked into the stone mansion and gently lay her down on the couch. Massie told Alicia and Dylan they could leave Kristen and go home.

"Oh, no!" Massie said. "I was just about to take Bean to the vet, but I can't now if I have to stay here and take care of Kristen!"

"You go on ahead," Landon told Massie. "I'll stay here and take care of Kristen for you, and after that I'll drive her home."

"Alright, thanks." Massie looked relieved. She gathered her stuff, tucked Bean under one arm, and then left.

Landon walked around, gathering everything. He elevated Kristen's ankle, and then treated her cut with ointment and put a super large bandage over it. He made her some chicken noodle soup, and coaxed her to eat. Kristen's Motorola phone went off. She got it and opened it.

Mom: Kristen, where are you?

Kristen: Relax, Mom, I'm at Massie's. I came over to look through magazines with the PC, but then when I was riding my bike down the driveway, I fell off, so they're taking care of me.

Mom: Well, next time you need to contact me and ask me before you decide to just leave and go to Massie's.

Kristen: Alright, mom.

"You're super pretty," Landon suddenly whispered, pushing a stray strand of wavy blond hair behind Kristen's ear.

"Um, thanks?" Kristen replied.

"You know, I have to tell you something. I can't hold it in any longer."

"And what is that?"

"When I first met Massie, I didn't like her in a romantic way. I just wanted to be friends, but then when I saw she was friends with you, I decided to go out with her if it meant getting closer to you. You're beautiful. I want to go out with you, Kristen."

"Thanks, but we couldn't possibly go out. Massie would kill me. Didn't you hear what happened to Dylan after Dylan started going out with Massie's ex, Derrick Harrington?"

"Well, we can do it secretly. At least until we're ready to tell her."

"Do you seriously want to switch from Massie to me?"

"I seriously do." Then he leaned forward and kissed Kristen lightly on the lips.

_Hate it? Love it? Review it? Review it and tell me what you think, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kristen opened her blue eyes after Landon kissed her and looked lovingly at him, but then pushed him away from her. "We can't do this," she whispered. "You're dating Massie! She's my best friend, we can't do this to her."

"Come on," he whispered. "What would you rather have, a friendship that will eventually die out or true love that will stay with you forever? I know I'd rather have true love."

"Fine," Kristen said. "I'll go out with you. But we can't tell her… At least not yet. We can tell her eventually, but I want to spend a little bit more time with my friends before I lose all that."

"Ok," he told her. "I understand." Kristen thought about how she could get Massie mad at Landon so that she'd release the hold on him but she couldn't think of anything. She knew Massie wouldn't be releasing Landon anytime soon, since it was so alpha to have a freshman boyfriend. "Can I just go home?" she asked.

"I don't know," he told her, examining her swollen ankle. "Your ankles getting pretty bad. I think I should take you to the doctor to get it examined."

"Alright." Kristen got out her phone and texted her mom, telling her that she would be going to the hospital, but that she didn't need to come with.

"I'm ready," Kristen said.

"Alright," Landon replied. He reached down and scooped Kristen up in his muscular arms. "Let's go." He carried her out the door, setting her lightly down in the back seat and putting her bike in the trunk. "Where's Massie?" Mrs. Crane asked her son.

"We broke up, Mom. This is my new girlfriend, Kristen."

"Oh, is that so?" Mrs. Crane asked. "Nice to meet you, Kristen," she replied, extending a handshake towards the backseat.

"Mom, Kristen fell off her bike and twisted her ankle. Can we take her to the hospital?"

"Certainly," Mrs. Crane responded, and twenty minutes later, she pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Mom, you don't have to stay here with us. You can go grab a cup of coffee or something at Starbucks and meet us back here when we're finished."

"Landon Crane, I'm not leaving you two here alone. You're only 14 and she's only 13!"

"Alright," Landon said, helping Kristen into the waiting room. The receptionist told them that it would be about a half hour wait.

Landon sat next to Kristen and they flipped through magazines together to distract Kristen from the throbbing pain in her ankle. The time to seemed to fly, and next thing Kristen knew, a nurse was standing in the doorway leading between the hallway and the waiting room, calling Kristen's name.

"Could we have a wheelchair for her?" Mrs. Crane asked, and when the nurse nodded, Landon grabbed a wheelchair and rolled it over to Kristen. He parked it and helped Kristen into it.

"Thanks," Kristen groaned.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling at her.

Two hours later, Kristen was discharged from the hospital with a prescription for pain meds and crutches to help her walk better.

"Why don't we grab Kristen's meds and a bite on the way back to Kristen's house?" Mrs. Crane asked.

"Sure," the two teenagers replied, and in no time at all they were pulling up into the parking lot of Walgreens. They grabbed Kristen's meds, and then stopped at McDonald's. Kristen scrunched her nose, but didn't want to criticize the food choice, so went along with it.

"Bye," Kristen called as she climbed out of the car and headed into her apartment. "See ya tomorrow."

_Sorry it was so short, but I just wanted to go this chapter over and done with. Hate it? Love it? Review it?_


	4. Chapter 4

Kristen slipped into the apartment. She expected her parents to be asleep, but her mom was standing at the window, looking out at the parking lot. She frowned when Kristen came in.

"I thought you said you were at the hospital?" Marsha asked.

"I was," Kristen replied.

"Who was that boy you were with?"

"He's Landon, Massie's boyfriend. He and his mom drove me to the hospital."

"Are you sure you didn't just say that so that you could be with your new boyfriend?"

"Mom, do you see my crutches?"

Marsha sighed, realizing she was beat. "Fine, but don't let it happen again. Now go to bed!"

The next morning, Kristen dressed in her mom approved sweats, sweeping her blond hair up in a low ponytail. She ate the toast that her mother made her for breakfast and then realized that she was late and ran out the door. "Bye, Mom!" she called, waving to her mother.

The Range Rover was sitting there, waiting for her. "You're late," Massie sneered when Kristen climbed into the car.

"I know, I was running late today," Kristen panted. "Do you have my clothes?"

"Yea." Massie dug in her Coach tote bag and finally brought out a pink tank top and pink and whie striped short shorts. "Here." Kristen Rover-changed while Issac continued driving. Finally, they got to OCD. Sudddenly, Kristen's Motorola went off. "Hey, I've got a text!" she exclaimed, flipping the phone open.

Landon: Hey, want to go out for pizza tonight?

Kristen: Sorry, I can't. L I got to go to Massie's ultra VIP exclusive Friday night sleepover tonight. Maybe another time?

Landon: What time do you go to Massie's?

Kristen: After dinner. Why?

Landon: Do you want to come over after school today for an ice cream sundae?

"Who are you texting?" Massie asked innocently as she opened her locker and began rifling through her stuff.

"Oh, no one," Kristen replied, hiding her phone.

"It doesn't look like no one to us." Suddenly, Massie jumped, startling Kristen and effectively allowing Massie to steal the phone from her. Massie's face turned red as she read the conversation.

"What the hell is this?" she angrily asked Kristen. She handed the phone to Claire so that the rest of the Pretty Committee could read it. Their jaws practically hit the ground.

"You're dating my BOYFRIEND?"

"No, Mass, I can explain…"

"You're just a pathetic slut, Kristen! You're banned from the PC for life!"

"But…"

Massie grabbed the phone from Dylan. "BTW, this is my phone that I bought for you, so now I'm keeping it. And I expect you to give me all the clothes, school supplies, and electronics I ever bought for you by Monday or else I'll have Mr. Rivera sue you for attempted robbery!" Massie began typing.

Kristen: This is Massie, Landon. We are officialy done!

Landon: But… But…

Kristen: Landon, are you a desperate girl like Kuhristen?

Landon: Um, no?

Kristen: Then why aren't you letting go?

Kristen ran to the bathroom, locking herself in a stall. She began wiping at the black mascara that was trailing down her face. Sure, she knew that she shouldn't have cheated with Massie's boyfriend, but it wasn't fair! Massie always managed to snag the HART boys before anyone else could and then she left her leftovers for everyone. Why did everyone choose Massie over her? What would she do without the Pretty Committee?

And then she was hit by an idea like a bolt of lightning.

It was perfect.

She would have to start her one Pretty Committee, with herself as the alpha.

She'd be able to convince some other girls to be part of the Unbelievably Pretty Committee, and maybe she'd even get Claire, Alicia, and Dylan onto her side. Just then she heard the sound of a girl coming into the bathroom. She unlocked the door and stepped out. It was Olivia, or Duhlivia, as Massie called her. But her plan was for her and the UPC to rule the school but be nice to all the losers so that they'd like and look up to her more than Massie. "It used to suck for me, too, when they picked on me. They still do."

"I'm sorry," Kristen said sympathetically.

"Why are you apologizing?" Olivia asked. "You were mean to me too!"

"I know, but that was before I realized how horrible it was to be teased by Massie," Kristen explained. "And I want to make it up to you."

"How?" Olivia asked, raising one of her hairy, unplucked eyebrows.

"Cool, I'm starting my own Pretty Committee called the Unbelievably Pretty Committee, or, as I like to call it, the UPC. Would you like to be a member? You could be my beta."

"Yes!" Olivia said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Perfect," Kristen said, with a wicked smile. "I need your help, though. Will you recruit Kori and Strawberry for the UPC while I recruit Claire, Alicia, and Dylan?"

"Sure!" Olivia said.

"Awesome," Kristen said. "Our lunch table is table 15, and it's ultra exclusive to the UPC. You have to sit there everyday from now awn, and if you break the rule you get thrown out. Okay?"

"Okay."

The good thing was, Kristen had Spanish next with Mrs. Lopez, and she let you do anything in her class as long as it didn't involve her.

Kristen sat at her desk, and, with her wicked technology skills, made three fake texts sent from Massie to Kristen. Massie had thrown Kristen's phone in the middle of the hallway after she was finished texting Landon, and Kristen had found it and took it back.

At lunch, Kristen headed to table 15 with her lunch. Olivia was already there, sipping Diet Coke from a thin straw that was bigger than she was. "Kori and Strawberry agreed," she said gleefully. "They'll be here just as soon as they get their lunch. Have you got the other three yet?"

"Not yet," Kristen said. "I'll snag them after lunch." Suddenly, Strawberry and Kori appeared out of the blue and sat across from Kristen and Olivia.

Kristen looked over at table 18. The whole PC was glaring at her, wondering why she was sitting with B listers. As soon as they saw her looking at them, they leaned into gossip position and began to whisper in a fever.

"Alright, welcome to the Unbelivably Pretty Committee," Kristen said, twirling around and beginning to pick at her turkey wrap. Let's exchange cell numbers." Everyone whipped out their cell phones and began to exchange numbers. "Now, we're here to overrule the PC and be the best in this place, so, when people are looking up at you and admiring you, always be nice! Now, there are two rules: Rule number 1, exclusive lunch at table number 15 is mandatory every day unless you want to be kicked out, and rule number 2, a Friday night sleepover is mandatory."

"Is it going to be at your apartment?" Kori asked.

"Gawd no," Kristen replied. "Once I convince Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons into being in the UPC, which will be today, we'll have it at Alicia's mansion. Also, you girls need to dress like you're popular, so after the sleepover tomorrow we'll go to the mall. And Olivia, you and I will work on saying more intelligent things, Kori, you and I will work on your bad posture, and Strawberry, we'll work on your temper. Got it?"

"Got it," all the girls chorused.

_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it and tell me what you think, please!_


End file.
